


Игры во снах

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Игры во снах

Любой дримшерер знает, если посреди извлечения появляется твоя проекция и стреляет Объекту в голову, с разделенными снами пора завязывать. Или пришло время разбираться в себе.  
Ничего не предвещало беды, была пятница тринадцатое, второй уровень сна и все шло как по маслу. Пока из-за угла не появился человек в черном стильном пальто и черных же очках. Легким движением руки он приставил глок (Имс как в замедленной съемке отметил, что это был именно глок) к голове Объекта (милой девушки, которая почти поддалась очарованию Имса и уже рассказывала ему свои секреты) и выстрелил. А потом всадил пулю точно между глаз Имсу. Тот только успел полюбоваться, как изгибаются в легкой усмешке красиво очерченные губы. Это можно было списать на случайность, с кем не бывает (но только не с Имсом), устал, проекции вышли из-под контроля. Но в следующий раз из окна на него прыгнула белокурая девчонка и ловко всадила нож в горло. За последующие походы во сны он умудрился умереть столько раз, сколько ему не доводилось за всю его карьеру имитатора и извлекателя.  
Итак, его проекция умела имитировать другие проекции, была чертовски сексуальной и горячей штучкой, убивала быстро, споро, и когда он этого совсем не ожидал. Это серьезно осложнило жизнь Имсу во снах. Следующие походы в сон Имс посвятил выслеживанию надоедливой проекции в попытках ее пристрелить. После нескольких часов погони ему пришлось признать, что, видимо, «Матрица» произвела на него большее впечатление, чем казалось. Потому что проекция уворачивалась от пуль как долбаный Нео, перемещалась со скоростью мысли как агент Смит и меняла сон по своему желанию, превратив его в парадоксальные гравюры Эшера. Имс не любил Эшера и особенно не любил, когда кто-то хозяйничал в его снах. Об этом он подумал, когда затылка коснулся прохладный ствол глока.  
\- Мне кажется, мистер Имс, у нас возникли серьезные недопонимания, - голосу у проекции был красивый, низкий и приятный, но Имс не успел им сполна насладиться, как его выбросило из собственного, мать вашу, сна!  
С этим надо было что-то делать. И Имс решил для начала поговорить.  
Бар был сделан на скорую руку, но Имсу он нравился. В нем было солнечно, пустынно и можно было от души надраться виски, пусть и воображаемым.  
\- Здравствуй, - проекция появилась на исходе первой бутылки. Имс пристально оглядел вошедшего. Брюки по фигуре, белая в узкую полоску рубашка, две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты, рукава закатаны до локтей, длинные пальцы, тонкие запястья, ключицы, очаровательно торчащие уши. «Да, все дело в длительном воздержании», - подвел итог Имс, потому что проекция выглядела как его ходячая эротическая мечта.  
\- Привет, горячая штучка. И как же я тебя назвал?  
\- Меня зовут Артур.  
\- Очень приятно, Артур. И какого хрена, мой милый Артур, ты все это устроил? В чем наша проблема, поделись со мной.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я твоя проекция? – Артур изящным движением устроился на барном стуле, налил себе неясный коктейль цвета морской волны, отхлебнул из стакана и с усмешкой посмотрел на Имса. Глаза у него были потрясающие, цвета хорошего коньяка с солнцем в бокале.  
\- Конечно, ты моя проекция. Только проекции сновидца могут менять сон и ни с того ни с сего стрелять в Объекты.  
Артур улыбнулся так, что на щеках проступили легкие ямочки. Имса словно током шарахнуло. В баре стало жарко, воздух задрожал.  
\- Так, ладно, выкладывай, в чем дело?  
\- Придется тебя расстроить, но я не твоя проекция.  
\- А чья тогда? Я тебя где-то подцепил, в чьем-то озабоченном эстетском подсознании?  
\- Нет. Я вообще не проекция. Я реальный человек.  
\- О, даже так! И что же ты делаешь в моем сне, реальный человек Артур? Как ты вообще сюда попал?  
\- Ты слышал о дрим-серферах?  
Серферы Лимба были одним из многочисленных мифов в дримшеринге. Каждый о них слышал, но никто их не видел. По слухам они могли попадать в сон любого человека через общее пространство сна - Лимб. Как они это делали, никто не смог бы объяснить. Но любой профессионал в дримшеринге, а Имс без ложной скромности относил себя к таковым, знал, что это все сказки, глупые выдумки и абсолютно невозможно. Впрочем, как и внедрение.  
\- Допустим. То есть ты серфер, который может попадать в сон любого человека, даже не будучи подключенным к нему напрямую через ПЭСИВ?  
\- Да, именно так. И я вообще не использую ПЭСИВ, чтобы спускаться во сны.  
\- Ты попадаешь в сон без сомнацина? Ты что йог или ацтекский шаман?  
\- Нет, но я использую разные комбинированные техники, в том числе и практики йогов, шаманов разных народов и дзен-буддистских монахов.  
\- Отлично. И что же такой крутой парень как ты делает в моем сне? И не просто прогуливается, а явно строит мне подлянки. Чем же я тебе так насолил, хороший мой?  
\- Ты соблазнил мою сестру, она забеременела, ты отказался жениться и она, не вынеся позора, покончила с собой, выпрыгнув из окна, - Артур сосредоточенно провел кончиками пальцев по боку стакана.  
\- Слушай, ну я сожалею. Если я и сделал такое, то явно не намеренно, я не причиняю зла девушкам, - Имс развел руками, демонстрируя сожаление, и внимательно посмотрел в лицо собеседнику. – Погоди, что-то я не припоминаю никаких девушек, даже отдаленно похожих на тебя.  
\- Вот видишь, ты ее даже не помнишь. А она так страдала. И теперь ты должен заплатить за все.  
\- Ах ты, язва! Врешь ведь, не было никакой сестры!  
Губы Артура снова изогнулись в улыбке.  
\- Сестры не было. Но ты виноват.  
\- Ладно. Я перешел тебе дорогу? Увел у тебя заказ?  
\- Нет, ты мне не конкурент.  
\- Подставил кого-то, кто был дорог тебе? Развел тебя, обманул как-то?  
\- Нет.  
\- В чем я виноват-то?! Можешь сказать прямо? Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты от меня отстал, свалил из моих снов?  
\- То есть у тебя больше нет вариантов, почему я тут оказался?  
\- Да ебись оно конем! Ты всегда такой сложный?  
\- Точно, характер у меня непростой.  
\- Я заметил. У меня есть вариант. Ты запал на меня, втюхался по самые уши и очень хочешь, чтобы я тебя хорошенько оттрахал.  
Кубики льда с тихим звуком ударялись друг о друга в стакане Артура.  
\- Дайкири у тебя здесь отвратительный.  
\- Это что правда?! Действительно так?  
Артур покачивал носком начищенного ботинка и отстраненно смотрел в окно.  
\- А ты не мог просто попросить?! Нет, ты не мог, ты явно не ищешь простых путей. Ну что ж, на втором этаже спальня, можем переместиться туда. Я не против. Ты красивый, ты мне нравишься, у меня на тебя стоит. Решим наши разногласия полюбовно и разойдемся.  
\- Нет, - Артур впился взглядом в лицо Имса.  
\- Это было ожидаемо. И почему же, сладкий мой, нет?  
\- Мы не будем этого делать во сне. Ты должен найти меня в реальности. Я дам тебе подсказки…  
\- Слушай, ты, ублюдок, - Имс кинулся к нему, но схватил только пустоту. Артур молниеносно перемахнул через барную стойку и через мгновение уже сидел на другом ее конце, невозмутимо покачивая ботинком в воздухе.  
\- Мистер Имс, давайте вести нашу беседу в рамках приличий. Обойдемся сегодня без драки.  
Имс сжал зубы и процедил:  
\- Я ничего тебе не должен. И не собираюсь тебя искать. Хотя нет, я, пожалуй, найду тебя, но не для того, чтобы трахнуть, а чтобы как следует приложить тебя смазливой мордашкой об стол. У тебя есть стол? Хороший такой, крепкий стол, он должен быть крепким, потому что прикладывать к нему я тебя буду несколько раз.  
\- Дело твое, Имс. У тебя есть выбор. Согласиться на мои правила игры, получить подсказки во снах, сложить из них ключ, узнать, где я живу, и найти меня в реальности. Или отказаться.  
\- Я отказываюсь играть с тобой в эти дерьмовые игры. Ты не будешь мной манипулировать.  
\- Хорошо, - Артур спрыгнул со стойки и неспешным шагом направился к двери. У самого выхода он обернулся. Заходящее солнце заливало его фигуру, и выглядел он будто молодой греческий бог. Или очень древний демон, который вот-вот предложит сделку. – Откажешься и о разделенных снах можешь забыть. Будешь подделывать документы, произведения искусства или промышлять финансовыми махинациями, у тебя это неплохо получается. Но в дримшеринге ты больше работать не станешь, я об этом позабочусь. Так что подумай. Приятно было поболать, - и Артур растворился в солнечных лучах.  
Имс залпом выхлестал стакан с виски и грохнул его о стойку. Ситуация складывалась дерьмовей некуда.

Имс очень любил сны. Они были источником вдохновения и чистого творчества. Конечно, он согласился. Выбора у него не было, ублюдок сделал его.  
Так начались их игры во снах. Артур картинками, архитектурой сна давал ему разные подсказки («Чисто форт Байар», - усмехался Имс). Из них он должен был сложить ключ и понять, где тот живет. Сначала у Имса был азарт, желание разделаться со всем этим побыстрее. Ну и, конечно, желание узнать побольше о своем внезапном поклоннике.

\- Пока я в процессе разгадывания твоих загадок, могу я продолжать работать? Ты не будешь мешать?  
\- Не буду. Могу даже помочь. Но если ты увлечешься работой в ущерб разгадыванию ключа…  
\- Да понял-понял уже. Я у тебя на крючке, не соскочить. Приятно упиваться властью, а, дорогуша?  
Артур пожал плечами.  
\- А как ты узнал обо мне? Мы ведь точно не встречались в реальности. Я бы тебя запомнил. Да-аа, такого как ты захочешь не забудешь.  
\- Мы встречались, но ты меня не видел. Я могу быть незаметным.  
\- Ты и в реальности так же крут, как и во снах?  
\- Сам увидишь, когда найдешь меня.  
\- Не могу дождаться, сгораю от нетерпения. Слушай, ну расскажи мне, как это вообще возможно, попадать в чужие сны без подключения к ПЭСИВ?  
\- Долгая тренировка, ежедневные многочасовые медитации. Аскетизм, голодание, отсутствие личной жизни.  
\- А, вот почему ты такой, некому вытащить палку из твоей прекрасной задницы?  
\- Теперь уже есть кому.  
\- Я уже сказал, буду бить тебе морду, а не трахать.  
\- Посмотрим.  
\- У тебя грандиозные планы на меня, да, милый? И все-таки, как ты можешь попасть к абсолютно любому в сон? Вот прямо сейчас можешь?  
\- Сначала нужно получить отпечаток сознания этого человека, мыслеобраз. Как отпечатки пальцев. Для этого нужно либо однажды быть с ним в разделенном сне (у нас этого не было), либо найти другого, кто был с ним в таком сне. Я отыскал несколько человек, с которыми ты спускался во сны, и получил твой отпечаток. А дальше дело техники. И еще я ощущаю, когда ты входишь в сон, поэтому могу появляться в нем с тобой одновременно.  
\- Ничего себе! Да ты почти супермен!  
\- Возможности человеческого мозга безграничны. Нужно лишь не лениться их осваивать и тренировать.  
\- То есть этому может научиться любой?  
\- При должном упорстве, думаю, да.  
\- И я? Ты смог бы меня научить?  
\- Вот видишь, а собирался бить мне морду.  
\- Я это и сделаю, не беспокойся, сладкий. Сначала как следует тебя разукрашу. Или, думаешь, не смогу? Ты что, владеешь боевыми приемами монахов Шаолинь, ходишь по горящим углям и спишь на гвоздях?  
\- Я думаю, наши силы равны. Но мне бы не хотелось с тобой драться.  
\- Ну да, тебе хочется со мной трахнуться, это я уже понял. Но ты выбрал неправильный метод ухаживания. Загнать меня в угол, заставить делать то, что я не хочу, верный способ загубить всю романтику. Встретились бы мы в баре или на выставке, или в кино. Познакомились бы как все нормальные люди. А, Артур? Почему нельзя было сделать так?  
\- Так… так я не умею. И ничего бы не получилось. Ты просто прошел бы мимо.  
\- Брось, ты о себе такого низкого мнения? Ты красивый парень, кто устоит?  
\- Ты. Я наблюдал за тобой. Я видел, как ты общаешься с людьми. Одну ночь – это все, что я бы получил.  
\- А сейчас, значит, ты рассчитываешь получить больше?  
\- Теперь ты, по крайней мере, меня не забудешь.  
\- Да уж, такое трудно забыть. Ладно, давай твою следующую подсказку, герой-любовник. Хоть бы разрешил мне тебя поцеловать после каждой верно угаданной загадки.  
\- Получишь все, когда найдешь меня.  
\- Все или ничего. Арти, нельзя быть таким максималистом!  
\- Я такой, какой есть. За твоей спиной висит картина…

Артур долго морочил ему голову. И однажды Имсу это надоело. Нет, фигушки, еще не родился тот человек, который сможет безнаказанно взять Имса за яйца и держать. Он плюнул на разгадывание всех загадок. Артур очень рассердился. Он смотрел на него черными провалами глаз и медленно душил. Имс глядел в ответ и ухмылялся потрескавшимися губами. И тогда Артур понял, что скорее убьет его, но не сломает, не сможет заставить. Он бросил ему под ноги игральную кость, которая выпала шестеркой, и ушел. Больше в его снах Артур не появлялся. Сначала Имс очень обрадовался. Но последняя загадка не выходила у него из головы. Ключ он почти собрал, остался один последний пазл. И он разгадал его. И нашел город, а в нем кафе с глупым названием «Девятое небо». И он отгадал, когда в это кафе нужно придти. Сначала он встретил там мальчишку, который все время улыбался, выпил залпом два молочных коктейля и исчез до того, как Имс хоть что-то сообразил. Потом была старушка. Он схватил ее за руку, совсем не старушечью руку.  
\- Артур, может, ты прекратишь этот балаган, и мы нормально поговорим?  
Но старушка заголосила, что ее пытаются ограбить, и Имс провел ночь в полицейском участке. Утром он снова побрел к кафе. Долго пялился на вывеску, а потом пытал официантку, нет ли у них в городе улицы с названием небо, земля, воздух или что-то в этом роде. Официантка смотрела на него как на умалишенного, а потом вспомнила, что недалеко от города, среди холмов есть местечко Скай. Говорят, иногда там можно увидеть, как небо соприкасается с землей.  
Имс нашел дом. Когда он зашел туда, на веранде спиной к нему в позе лотоса сидел Артур и смотрел на покрытые лесом холмы.  
\- Красивый вид.  
\- Ты долго.  
\- Ну, извини! Я бы немного зол.  
Артур встал и повернулся к нему. Вся левая сторона его лица была обезображена ожогами.  
\- Отличный грим. Но в роли старушки я тебя сразу узнал, нужно было лучше маскироваться.  
\- Думаешь, это грим? А если нет? Если это реальность?  
\- Слушай, Артур, ты реально взорвал мне мозг, поимел меня в него, понимаешь. И мне уже похуй, что у тебя с лицом. Я просто сейчас…  
\- Набьешь мне морду?  
\- Нет. Я трахну тебя. Много раз, так, что ты будешь стонать и кричать подо мной, кончая и забрызгивая себя спермой до ушей. Выдеру так, что ты потом сидеть не сможешь неделю.  
Артур подцепил кончиками пальцев «ожоги» и отодрал их от щеки. Это был все тот же Артур из снов. Высокомерный, мрачный ублюдок, из-за которого Имс в буквальном смысле потерял сон. Только сейчас в его глазах не было превосходства, а был страх. И Имс понял, что перед ним всего лишь влюбленный мальчишка, который не знал, как ему обратить на себя внимание и выбрал вот такой странный способ. И который очень боялся, что ему откажут.  
Артур прикусил губу и уставился на носки Имсовых ботинок.  
\- Я нашел тебя в реальности. Теперь-то я могу тебя поцеловать?  
\- Теперь можешь, - Артур кивнул, судорожно сцепив руки перед собой.  
Имс медленно подошел к нему, взял за подбородок и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Наконец-то я нашел тебя.  
И поцеловал.


End file.
